A snowman is typically constructed by rolling snow into balls of various sizes and then stacking the balls on top of one another. Constructing a large or well-formed snowman is difficult for children because of the strength and coordination required to form, lift, and stack the awkward balls of snow. Snowmen also all tend to have a similar look with the largest ball as the base, and progressively smaller balls at higher levels. It is therefore desirable to have an improved snowman kit for constructing a well-formed and unique-looking snowman.